Ardere il Spada; Burn the Blade
The Spirit King's Realm As Seireitou and Suneku entered the gates they were transported to a grassy plain in a new dimension. Before them was a massive palace that dwarfed the Seireitei in size. The wall alone were as tall as the tallest tower in Seireitei. Seireitou muttered something to himself, "This place is guarded by a really powerful reiatsu. The Gotei 13 has nothing on this." he murmured. That's when Temakaki noticed them, on top of the walls were fourteen shinigami, all dressed in captain's robes. Within the same split second they were before Suneku. "When did they-" Temakaki said stunned. "We are the Ring of Five of the Royal Guard." explained a young brown haired woman. Seireitou looked up, his face remained emotionless, "Like I care. Ring of Five is considered the weakest of the 5 rings, I have no business with ants." he declared. The girl laughed, "And so Ryan was an ant? No, you see, the Ring of Five alone has twice the skill of the Gotei, you won't stand a chance against the higher ups." she explained. "You will fight us. Our High Marshal, Ryan Getsueikirite is away doing business for the king, but if you ever want to make it past this gate, than either you or one of you little ants behind you will have to defeat all of us." she said. Before Sei could make a move, Temakaki and Reiunken stepped forward. "Let us take this, Seireitou-sama." asked Reiunken. Seireitou looked at both of them, and sighed, "Very well." he allowed, stepping back. A large man with blue hair stepped forward, "I am Mujihi Akudama, I am pleased to meet you but I wonder, how much different are you Vizard from Ryan-sama?" he asked mockingly as he stood before them. He pulled his zanpakuto from his hilt and lowered the blade, "So will you both fight me or will only one of you come?" he asked. Temakaki paid no heed to the pale skinned man, and turned to face her leader. "Sei, I ask that you, along with the others move on ahead. Let me and Reiunken take care of these underlings." she stated. Seireitou gave this thought time to process, and sighed, "Very well." he replied, as the members of Suneku flashed away, leaving Temakaki and Reiunken alone. Mujihi giggled and nodded to the others and they too vanished to follow Suneku. "Heh, they'll have a hard time getting through the front gate without defeating the acting High Marshal, which is the only way to enter. That girl is our acting Marshal whilst Ryan is in the human world." he explained. His expression hardened, "Now enough chit chat. Come." Temakaki vs Mujihi Temakaki chuckled, "Doubting Seireitou is the dumbest thing you could ever do." she warned, drawing her sword. Reiunken backed away, as black flames began to creep along the surroundings. "Well then he himself must be pretty dumb, I sensed tremendous doubt and conflict within him. After all he is confronting granddaddy." Mujihi mocked. "I will doubt whoever I please, one who betrays all of this for one person deserves to be doubted." he said coldly. He flicked his palm and muttered some words before using shunpo to get behind Temakaki, a large gash was now in her shoulder. The gash burst into purple/black flames, as it began healing. She spun around, clashing and being able to use her great skill, pierced into Mujihi's shoulder, sending reiatsu into the arm. Mujihi laughed, "My body has been modified so much, the second your reiatsu enters it, it becomes my reiatsu." he chuckled. "Bakudo #43, Earth's Fatal Embrace." he muttered as mud and earth swirled around Temakaki and hardened as he walked away. "I know you can free yourself, but I warn you, you'll never see someone as capable as I at combining kido and zanjutsu in combat." he mocked. A grand amount of reiatsu fell over the land, as the earth exploded spreading away from Temakaki. She sighed, "Nothing but a pest control issue, nothing big." she muttered, as pointed her blade at the Former Captain. Large flames started to exit out the sword, slamming into the Shinigami with intense force. "Bakudo #2, Block." he recited as a small energy barrier appeared around his hand, yet it forced back the attack. Mujihi sighed and held out his blade, "Constrict and poison all our enemies, Hebidoku." he chanted as the blade became a jian with a forked hilt, "Now we will play a little game of tag." he said laughing maniacally.